Was it All a Dream?
by ChiChi6
Summary: Chichi and Goku are having a night to themselves, one of renewal, when a very unexpected nightmare comes along and forces them apart. Will they make it through this trial of their love?
1. Renewal and unexpected happenings

This is sad yet very true. The following is the very first fanfic I EVER wrote. This is before I began RPG-ing and whatnot. so please forgive me!! (Hopeful eyes)  
  
Disclaimer: Since this is the only fanfic that doesn't have original characters let me say for sure that I truly don't own DBZ. in fact. I own no anime's (gasp!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How was your day Chichi?" Goku asked as he kissed her forehead hello. I hope she's not too mad at me. I should have stayed home for once. He thought to himself. "Oh it was the usual. I cleaned, I washed, I cooked. It was all so tiring." Said Chichi, trying to sound casual. "And where have you been? Sparing I expect. You left a giant mess for me to clean up! I asked you twice to pick up after yourself!" Oh here it goes. Goku thought before answering. "Well Chi. I had a lot on my mind. Gohan and stuff. I think I am going to go to bed. I had a really long day." Goku turned around, stopped and turned back to Chichi, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked so tired and sad. He kissed her softly goodnight and went upstairs. Chichi started to feel tears as he left. She longed for him to hold her and love her, it had been so long. "Goku." She whispered to herself and started crying. Goku had heard her and went back to find his beloved wife and mate in tears. He moved swiftly towards her and sat down next to her. "Chi?" he questioned her. Chichi's only response was a shudder. She couldn't take it; she threw herself at him. She felt him embrace her tightly and lay his head on hers. All she could think of was how wonderful it felt to be held by him. Resting her head on his chest, she calmed herself by listening to his soothing heartbeat. I can't understand it! Why is she so upset? Is Bulma fighting with her again? He thought frantically, trying to understand why Chichi would be so disturbed. He drew back from her and wiped the tears off her face gently, "What is wrong Chichi?" "Oh Goku! I never see you anymore! You are always sparing with Vegeta or fighting an enemy! I have missed you so much! It is so terrible! I hate watching you leave everyday with the thought that I might never see you gain! I love you so much!" She rambled on, lost in emotions. "No Chichi! I would never leave you! I promise you that! I wish you told me this sooner. I wouldn't have been gone so often. I am so sorry! I'm sorry Chichi." He fought back tears that were coming to his eyes. He had hurt her, the woman he loved was in pain and he was the cause of it. He just embraced her. After a few minutes, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the back as he fought back the tears in his eyes still. Taking off his shirt, he sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her, basking in her presence and leaned over her. He kissed her, at first softly, then getting more and more aggressive. Once caught in the moment, he stopped and looked at her. She laid there, so beautiful in her white robe and her hair laid astray on the bed. Suddenly, she stood up and walked across the room. "Umm. Goku?" Chichi asked as she turned to face Goku. "Do. do you really love me?" Goku sat there; dazed by the question she had asked him. "Of course! I would give up everything to be with you!" At this response, Chichi smiled for the first time in days. She walked slowly toward Goku and sat next to him. He reached to her and gently laid her down, daintily and slowly slipping her robe off her shoulders. He slowly caressed her neck with his hand and moved it to her stomach. Leaning over, he kissed her neck. As he kissed her, she whispered, "I'll love you always, I will always be here, waiting for you, because I love you." Goku was speechless, but all of the sudden he sensed something moving toward the house. He knew he sensed Vegeta's Ki, but there was someone else too. Something was wrong, "Chichi! Put on your robe! Someone is coming!" Chichi sprang up, snatching her robe. She tied it just as the door slammed open. Vegeta stood in the doorway, an expression on absolute fear on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chap 1 done at last!! Ya-ta! Now I just need to put ALL the fanfic's on a disk and bring them to school to post on media miner and fanfiction! Oye. I have being grounded. Oh well, gives me more time to write! ^_^ 


	2. The fall of Goku

Disclaimer: I most definitely do NOT own DBZ  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goku! Take the harpy! Fly far away! Something is coming!" Vegeta growled menacingly. "Take her to my families hiding place! Then come back. Make sure she stays there with the onna!" Before Chichi knew it she was swept up in her husbands arms and was high in the air. She looked at his face; his expression was that of worry and concern. He had never flown this fast with her before. Finally they reached their destination. Bulma was waiting just outside of a cave for them as Goku landed. He kissed Chichi passionately and with an "I love you!" He was gone. As Goku neared his home, he got another strange feeling. Instantly he felt a pain in his head. His vision blurred and all he could hear was Vegeta screaming, "Nooo Kakkarot!" Goku tried desperately to come back to his senses; he had to protect earth, but more importantly his family and friends. He could smell the stench of fire and destruction, a smell that was never something he appreciated. All of the sudden his surroundings became very silent. He felt himself being carried; not wanting to see what had happened, he kept his eyes clamped shut. Minutes later, he could tell they had landed by the sound of Chichi's scream and he opened his eyes to see his wife. "No. Goku." she moaned. Chichi couldn't bear the sight, she could hear Goku's faint breathing, the sound of his barely existent voice call for her. She shook her head and looked intently into his eyes, not wanting to miss a thing. "Chichi. I am sorry. I love you. I failed you. I'm sorry. Oh Chi. I love you!" Goku whispered hoarsely. Chichi held him, hugging him closely, tears rolling down her face and onto her husband, her beloved Goku. "I failed you Chi." was all that he would say. "No! You never failed me. You came back. Oh Goku! I love you! Please don't leave." She sobbed. Goku reached up to her face and gently brushed it, "I.love." Suddenly, his hand fell and his body relaxed as he took his last breath. Chichi broke down. She lost her husband. The person she loved most in the world was gone. She laid Goku's lifeless body down and turned. Vegeta was right behind her, slowly she leaned against him sobbing into his chest. To her surprise, he held her and she could feel him shaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chap 2 done!! Hehe! This is fun! Well, Vegeta took an unexpected turn. Well, I believe that you are awaiting the final chapter of "Was it all a dream" so I will not keep you waiting! But please review!! ^___^ 


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: Well duh. (Takes off the 'DBZ GOD' mask and puts on a hat reading: heh heh. I am too silly to own DBZ!  
  
blah blah, dream sequence   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chichi I will bring him back. I promise you that." He squeezed her gently, "Come with me." Vegeta said calmly and lightly. Even though Chichi said nothing, Vegeta knew that he knew what was best. He picked her up and jumped into the air, rising high. She fell asleep in his arms. Vegeta sighed. He flew back to her house in the woods, going around the giant mess that had been made. He pushed open the door and walked in. Deciding it better not to wake her, he carried her to her and Goku's bedroom. With care, he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I don't know how that happened Kakkarot. but your onna is devastated. How is it that the strongest saiy-jin is defeated by a mere blow to the head? .Baka androids. Vegeta sighed; I had better go get the dragonballs... Vegeta took off through the window with one last glance at the slumbering Chichi.  
  
***  
  
Chichi woke with a start. Finally coming to her sense, she glanced around her bedroom; Please let it have been a dream... Chichi turned towards Goku's side of the bed hopefully. But the space where he slept was empty. Sadly, she got up and made her way downstairs. It was left just the same as how she remembered it. At the thought of the previous day, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry until there were no more tears left, but she knew she couldn't. Goku would want her to be strong. With a sigh, she shook back her tears and went back upstairs to shower and dress; all the while remembering Goku's touch, smell. everything. When done her personal things, she tidied up the bedrooms, contemplating what she should tell Gohan when he finally came home. Her day passed as usual. She cleaned, cooked, washed; she changed nothing in her agenda for fear that she would break down in hopeless tears.  
  
As she ate her dinner alone, she let her mind go free, but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Calmly, she got up and opened it to find Vegeta. "Come in." Vegeta entered the house silently and stood behind her as she closed the door. Turning around, she expected to see him at the table eating the extra food she had prepared, but startled when she found him so close. "H- how can I help you Vegeta?" "The onna had me come to check up on you harpy. That's all." He looked over at the food. "Go ahead." Chichi permitted him. Quickly, he went to the table and sat down. Filling a plate and eating the food in a matter of seconds. Chichi sat at the table across from him. The sight of Vegeta made her remember how Goku would always rush out the door to go spar with him. slowly Chichi's eyes started watering. Vegeta looked up at the raven-haired woman. The harpy is going to cry. and I get to see it. Hmph. I promised Goku that I would protect her, I guess I have to be. er. decent. He stood and walked over to stand behind her. Soothingly, he placed his hands on her shoulder and held her steady. Grateful for Vegeta, Chichi stood and faced him. She let him embrace her and hold her, talking softly in her ear to calm her. "Harpy. relax. Kakkarot is going to be fine. I will keep my promise. Don't worry." And with that he let her go and walked out. Surprised, Chichi closed her eyes and sniffled. Breathing, she controlled herself again and stopped crying. She made her to her bedroom. In complete silence, she changed into her nightgown and lay in bed. Restlessly, she stared at the ceiling for what seemed an eternity until she heard a creak in the hallway. What the. it was probably just my imagination. She shrugged it off and went into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
Chichi was at the table, Gohan across from her but seemingly very distant. After many attempts at conversation, Gohan went up to bed. This was too much for Chichi. She leaned her head in her arms on the table and sobbed. She stayed there, losing track of time. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and looked up at the face that belonged to that ever so familiar hand. Goku smiled down at her and scooped her up in his arms. "I always keep a promise!" he kissed his love hello. Chichi kissed him, relieved and happier than ever to have her husband back. Finally, she broke the kiss and leaned into his embrace, "Goku. stay with me. never let me go." Goku sighed and kissed her head, "My precious Chichi. you know I will never let you go. One day you will pass too and we shall be together again. Tell Gohan I love him, will ya?" Chichi trembled, "N-no! You can't leave! You have to stay." she closed her eyes tightly. "Chichi you know I will never leave. you know it. I love you Chichi. I will always be in your heart. and," He placed a hand on her stomach, "Give my love to our baby?" Chichi nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment and slowly started falling asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
Chichi woke with a start and looked over at the spot where Goku slept. With a sigh she slid over and rested her head on his pillow, "I will take care of the baby. I know you are here Goku. and I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ END OF STORY! Kami! That took a lot of revising! Please review!! PLEASE!! I need to know what you think! (Hopeful eyes) 


End file.
